All Star
by Girls n' Roses
Summary: Remus nunca reparara bem naquela garota... Só sabia o quanto ela era afastada de todos. E também sabia, que ela era louca por all star... Agora que conhecera a jovem, não queria separar-se dela tão rapidamente... One-shot! Reviews ;B


**All Star**

**Autora: **_Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley_

**Classificação: **_K+_

**Sinopse:** _Remus nunca reparara bem naquela garota... Só sabia o quanto ela era afastada de todos. E também sabia, que ela era louca por all star... Agora que conhecera a jovem, não queria separar-se dela tão rapidamente..._

**Capítulo único**

Remus andava calmamente pelos corredores próximos aos jardins de Hogwarts. Acabara de sair de sua aula de Transfiguração, portanto tinha um tempo livre até Poções.

O loiro estava distraído. Olhava para algumas anotações que fizera no caderno, quando tropeçou em algo. Ao olhar para o chão, deixou que uma expressão confusa tomasse conta de si.

Uma garota estava sentada, as pernas esticadas de modo bem relaxado, como se aquilo não fosse um corredor. Ela era da Lufa-Lufa, notava-se pela gravata que enfeitava seu pescoço.

Vestia uma saia prega que alcançava até os joelhos, xadrez entre os tons de preto e amarelo gema de ovo. Bordado na saia havia o símbolo da marca All Star, isso Remus reconhecera. Ela usava meias arrastão pretas nas longas pernas e all star preto com os cadarços pintados de amarelo florescente.

A camiseta da escola detinha os dois primeiros botões abertos, com a gravata da Lufa-Lufa enfeitando o colo alvo da jovem. As madeixas douradas estavam presas em duas marias-chiquinhas excêntricas acima da cabeça, com um pom pom em cada, estes de um tom amarelo claríssimo, quase desaparecendo nas madeixas da garota.

Uma franja caia de lado sobre o rosto angelical da jovem, chegando quase a cobrir seu olho direito. Os olhos claríssimos, quase num tom de gelo, estavam contornados por uma forte sombra preta. Os lábios finos, porém chamativos estavam com apenas com um batom rosa claro. Nas orelhas, usava brincos de argolas douradas grossas.

A jovem ergueu o olhar quando Remus tropeçou em si e sorriu, mostrando as fileiras de dentes branquíssimos e alinhados, estes delineavam ainda mais seu sorriso maroto.

- Desculpe. – Remus murmurou, sentindo-se enfeitiçado pelas íris claras da jovem em si.

- Tudo bem. – ela deu de ombros, puxando as pernas da passagem. – eu nem reparei que alguém passaria por aqui. – ela disse, deixando-o confuso. – Estava lendo esse livro, pode passar. Ah, e desculpe, sou Emily Johnson.

- Remus Lupin. – Remus cumprimentou-a.

- Eu sei. – ela disse risonha. Remus sentiu uma estranha sensação ao ouvir a risada da jovem. – Quem não conhece o grupo dos marotos por aqui não é?

- Realmente... Mas eu não sou tão popular quanto Sirius ou James. – Remus comentou.

- Quer sentar? – ela apontou para o lado. Remus deu de ombros, ainda tinha meia hora para a próxima aula, socializar não iria matá-lo. – E não ache que você não é popular, tem algumas garotas do meu ano que dariam até a unha do dedo mindinho só pra ter você por um dia. – ela comentou risonha.

Remus corou.

- Você é bem tímido não é? – ela indagou sorridente.

- Bem... Às vezes. – ele murmurou coçando a nuca. Ele reparou no livro que a jovem levava em mãos. A capa de couro era revestida por desenhos de vários all stars, estes de cores variadas. – Você gosta de all star?

- Amo! – Emily exclamou sorridente. – Todos me acham louca por ficar pesquisando no mundo trouxa sobre eles, e também por sempre pedir de presente algum all star que eu não tenha, mas sou fascinada por esse modelo de tênis desde os dez anos de idade.

- Isso porque você tem dezessete. – Remus comentou sorrindo.

- É, mas e daí? – ela deu de ombros. – se depender de mim, pretendo montar uma loja aberta apenas para fãs de all star. – ela concluiu sorrindo. – Você deve estar me achando louca não é?

- Não louca. – Remus pensou brevemente. – Talvez viciada em all star, mas louca não.

- Vou levar como um elogio. – ela lhe deu uma piscadela marota. – Ah, tenho que ir, aula de História da Magia. – ela ergueu-se, Remus fez o mesmo. – Foi um prazer Lupin. – ela sorriu e saiu saltitando para dentro do castelo.

Remus sorriu.

***

Aquele Natal, Remus passaria sozinho em Hogwarts, ou apenas com a companhia de Pedro, mesmo que isso não ajudasse muito. O amigo encontrava-se meio alheio naqueles tempos.

James e Sirius haviam viajado para a casa dos avós de James, e mesmo com o pedido do amigo de acompanhá-los, Remus preferira ficar em Hogwarts.

O loiro estava sentado em um dos bancos do jardim, o cachecol em volta do pescoço não parecendo ser suficiente para aquele frio. Mas não se importava, preferia respirar o ar puro, a passar o feriado dentro da torre da Grifinória.

O jantar de comemoração pelo Natal seria naquela noite, mas ele não estava muito a fim de ir. Como já estava entardecendo, as poucas pessoas que ousavam sair no frio voltaram para dentro, restando apenas ele.

Continuou sua leitura até que ouviu um risinho, e virando-se, visualizou Emily com os braços cruzados para si.

Naquele dia, ela optara por azul como cor de padrão para as roupas. Usava uma calça comprida e de veludo, esta azul noite, com estampa de estrelas amarelas. Os all star de sempre estavam postos em seus pés, estes azuis com estrelas cintilantes estampando-os. Os cadarços estavam pintados de amarelo claro.

Usava uma camiseta de mangas compridas agarradas, esta azul clara, e por cima um casaco de frio quente num tom de azul marinho. O cachecol amarelo e azul estava envolto em seu pescoço. As madeixas compridas, estas até seus cotovelos, estavam soltas em lindos cachos por suas costas, tendo apenas a franja solta.

Os olhos estavam sem contorno, apenas uma sombra azul enfeitando-os. Mesmo assim, o brilho dentro das íris claras continuava o mesmo.

- Não esta com frio? – ela perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Remus. Naquele momento, o livro não era mais tão interessante.

- Não. – ele murmurou. – Gosto do frio...

- Eu também, os dias gelados são bem mais animadores que os quentes. – ela murmurou fitando o céu acinzentando. – Por que não viajou com seus amigos?

- Preferi ficar aqui... – ele respondeu suspirando levemente. – Deixar eles um pouco livres de mim faz bem sabia? – ele piscou-lhe maroto, fazendo-a rir.

- Esse sim é o maroto de quem eu sempre ouço falar. – ela comentou risonha. – Mas então, não vai participar do banquete? Vai ter torta! – ela exclamou sorridente, Remus riu.

- Tudo bem, você me convenceu. – ele murmurou erguendo-se, um sorriso maroto enfeitando seu rosto. – Bonito all star. – ele comentou apontando para os tênis.

- É novo, ganhei da vovó! – ela exclamou sorridente. Remus sorriu, sentindo o coração palpitar novamente quando as íris cristalinas entraram em contato com as suas.

***

"_Tantas lembranças boas"... _Remus pensou parado em frente ao caixão. Emily morrera um ano após o término de Hogwarts, na mesma noite em que ele iria pedi-la em casamento.

Demorara certo tempo para ele decidir aquilo, mas desde que conhecera Emily, sua vida mudara radicalmente. Já não sentia tristeza em dias de lua cheia, apenas pensando em sua Emily...

E quando chegara à casa da jovem, encontrara-a caída no chão, segurando nas mãos um embrulho com um novo par de all star. Fora assassinada. Por um comensal da morte, provavelmente.

- Sinto muito Remus... – Lílian tirou-o de seus devaneios, encarando o caixão tristemente. – Mesmo. – ela murmurou segurando delicadamente a mão do amigo, para depois sair dali.

Remus encarou a garota dentro do caixão. Os olhos que sempre irradiavam brilho cerrados, para que ele nunca mais visse o seu carinho ou o seu amor expostos neles. Os lábios finos já não tão avermelhados quanto sempre eram, perdiam seu brilho a cada minuto mais. As mãos pequenas e delicadas colocadas delicadamente sobre seu ventre.

Nas mãos uma orquídea, a flor favorita da jovem. Mesmo não estando em época de florescerem, aquela orquídea irradiava o mesmo brilho que Emily.

A jovem vestia um lindo vestido bege, de mangas curtas e com o babado branco enfeitando a bainha e o decote. E nos pés, mesmo sem combinar muito, all stars também beges, com os cadarços brancos como o babado do vestido.

Remus nunca entendera o gosto de Emily pelos all stars. Talvez fosse por serem pouco conhecidos naquela época, ou talvez porque as pessoas os achassem estranhos... Mas sabia de uma coisa, sempre iria amar aquele estilo "_all stariano_" de ser da sua Emily...

**FIM**

_**N/A (D.A.) – OEEEEEEE! Gente, se ficou ridícula pode falar okay? Eu fiz hje só porque me bateu uma inspiração dos demônios aqui veio! Sei lá, eu bati o olho no meu all star novo e me deu uma idéia básica, ai eu comecei a escrever e ta ai (hihi).**_

_**Espero comentários, por favor!**_

_**Beijos...**_

_**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley =DD**_


End file.
